


Forever and Always.

by Bananaphone



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaphone/pseuds/Bananaphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short thing I wanted to do some character exploring and I just kinda went with it. </p><p>Princess Bubblegum has a night visitor as she does every night, but nothing ever changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer and I didn't proof this orz
> 
> I just really love bubbline and I don't have enough time to draw these idea's out

Bonnie yawned, eyes blurry and tired, her body exhausted. The Princess had locked herself away in her lab earlier that morning, trying to create some sort of concoction that would offer as a new way to fend off the small bug like swarms that came during the warmer months. A small problem really, but any excuse to be in her lab was enough- even something as small and trivial as this. 

Perhaps not worth the amount of tire she was experiencing, having been told by Peppermint butler numerous times to go to her room and rest for the night. She begrudgingly agreed left her lab, ascending the stairs to her bedroom and telling those she passed goodnight. 

Once she made it to her room, she went straight for her dresser, fiddling around with her lab coat buttons and then her dress. She moved slowly, her eyes shut the entire time as she pulled the dress over her head, leaving her hair a mess. She groaned as she leaned into her closet, trying to find the band T she often slept in. That is, until she remembered she no longer had it. She’d not had it for a long time. Was she that tired? She moaned again, reaching and finding her nightgown instead. 

If she’d been more awake, she probably would have been sad to think about the memento she’d lost, but she just sighed and pulled on the gown, unclasping her bra next and tossing it aside.

Her bed was always so much more comfortable when she’d worked herself over. Sometimes she did that just so the reward of sleep felt that much nicer. 

It might look strange, Bonnie laying in her bed, tucked in, but all the lights on in her room, the door not locked and a few candles still lit. This was how it often was. 

The window to her room slowly opened, a small breeze swaying the candles until they suddenly blew out. The door to her room, clicking shut, Peppermint butler being the only one who would safely open the door in case of an emergency. The lights in her room slowly began to shut off as they got closer to her bed. 

“That’s creepy…” she moaned softly, eyes fluttering open as she saw the last lamp turn off, a yawn escaping her. “But thank you.” 

“No problem,” a voice replied, hushed and soft and gentle. It didn’t dare pull Bonnie from her exhaustion and nodding off. It only allowed her to smile as she turned her head into her pillow. “Peppermint got you to bed an hour earlier than usual. I’m impressed.” 

“Mmm… I wouldn’t say, he’s the only reason,” Bonnibel softly added. 

“Oh yeah?” That same mysterious voice whispered. “What’s the other reason?” 

Bonnie felt her cheeks warm, but she wasn’t embarrassed. She was too tired to be embarrassed. Too tired to be proud. She just felt warmth spread around her body, thinking of the answer. “You know the answer.”

“You realized if you go to bed earlier you can wake up earlier to work more?” 

Bonnie stayed quiet, humming. “Now you’re just teasing.” 

A soft melodic laugh filled the air, the window finally being shut in the darkness, just the moon illuminating a small area of the room, enough to see just silhouettes and rim lit forms. 

“I am.” It said. “I know.” It said. “I just, like hearing you say it.” It said. “I’m selfish like that.” 

Bonnie felt her heart pull, turning her body towards the sound, and parting her lips, eyes opening to stare at the darkness. “You’re one of the most selfless people I know,” Bonnie interjected, only to feel something press onto the side of her bed, a body without real seeable form. 

“Nah. That’s you. You’re more fitting of the title Queen than I am.”

“That may be true, but there’s more to it than that,” Bonnie whispered, sleep taking over her again. “Besides… Princess? I don’t think that title suits you too much.” She smiled in her almost sleep state, hearing a chuckle through the darkness. 

“You got me there. Plus, Queen rhymes better.” 

Bonnibel laughed quietly, shutting her eyes and feeling sleep finally overcome her, but she resisted the urge, groaning. She felt a hand on her face, caressing it as gentle as a mother. “Shhh… Sleep. You need sleep.”

“No…” she groaned, fidgeting a bit. “We can only meet like this. Any other time, I’m… It’s too hard…” Her hand reached into the air and caught the others, holding it to her face, not allowing it to leave. “Just like this.”

“Just like this…” The voice died, only to come back broken. “The safest way.”

It really was. The only way the two could be together, without really being together. Something that started years ago, only happened every few months… but now it was weekly, at certain times daily. The unspoken words of the day came out during the unknown nights. No judgement. No anger. No worry. Just two voices, two hearts, two souls intertwining, softly dancing together in the dark. 

There was little room for mess ups or mistakes. Bonnie trusted herself more this way. She always said too much or said something stupid. Being tired was her greatest friend at times like this. It stopped her from being rude or saying something unneeded. This was for her more than anything… but that was a lie too. This was for them both. 

“It, won’t always be like this…” Bonnibel whispered after a few minutes. Her eyes were shut as thought she was asleep, but really, she was feeling for the other body she knew was laying itself down beside her. It was dark, she didn’t need to see small indications of who was there. She knew. She knew every curve, every crevice, every protruding beauty mark, every scar… 

Her hands found the two scars, alike in size located on the others neck, and did as she often did most nights. Her thumb lightly brushed over them, caressing them, almost paying them due for giving her someone forever. Someone for always. 

“You say that every night…” 

“But I mean it this time…” Bonnie whispered, opening her eyes only to look down sadly. She did. She really did. She just wished she could explain, but she was far too tired and the notion was far too abstract. “I just—I need—“

“Time. I know.” The voice had a soft hint of venom, but Bonnie knew better. It wasn’t venom, it was sorrow, disbelief. “Just because we have all the time in the world, doesn’t mean… We should, get so used to having it. You know?” The voice paused to swallow heavily, as if this was some sort of speech heavily rehearsed. Probably was. Bonnie almost smiled at the idea of this person pacing their house, speaking outloud just to make sure they hit every point before actually speaking it. 

“You need time. You always say that, and I—I understand,” they started. “You don’t want this to be a broken record, and yeah, I get that. Everything’s gotta be fixed before we start crossing this bridge again… But, what if we just went for it? We throw caution to the wind, some old saying like that?” 

Bonnie shut her eyes, listening to the other speak, her finger rubbing over the identical neck scars again. “I can’t lose you again.” Her words were simple and clear, and they both knew they felt the same way. “A limitless life doesn't mean I want to wait, forever.” 

There was silence, as both parties realized this was the reason these night time escapades were best, because this was the calmest they’d spoken about such things in a long time. It was the safest way. 

“Then why wait any longer?” 

“I just need… Bonnie let her words die into a whisper, as she felt a sudden tug, feeling the bed shift. The body beside her was no longer the same, having let Bonnie rest on her back, it hovering over her, or so she thought. The hair dangling and falling beside her face and shoulders told her that. Another pause. “I need more time…”

“I need you.” 

“…Marceline-” Even through the dark, the crack in the Princess’s voice was heard and it stopped just as quickly as soft lips pressed down, connecting the two as they’d been hoping for, waiting for, for lord knows how long. Bonnie’s eyes shut into the gentle kiss, lips moving and shifting against one another. 

Her hands hesitated to move, wanting to lock around the vampire’s shoulders, pull her down and allow the two of them to become lost in each other, free of their attire and embracing one another in the heat of this moment. 

She didn’t however, and kept her hands to her sides, gripping the sheets so she wouldn’t be greedy and reach for more. She was too afraid. If she pushed the other away like the first time, and her foolish pride didn’t allow for her to be let her again, then what? An endless life could mean a smaller desire to return to one another… knowing they’d always be there waiting. She hated that idea. She feared it more than anything. 

Lips parted, a soft pop sounding, and the two stared into each other’s eyes, even if the room was too dark to see anything at all. “Stop over thinking. Stop thinking about what could go wrong.” The body above Bonnie moved, becoming lost only until she felt those lips press to her cheek, then to her jaw, down, down, down to her neck. “We could do this anytime we wanted.” 

Bonnie chuckled softly. “Trying, to persuade me with kisses… You haven’t changed in the slightest.” 

Marceline joined into the laughter, feeling Bonnie’s hands rest on the back of her head, pulling her to her chest and cradling her there, almost like a lost child. It felt nice. It was what she craved most of all. These tender moments. These moments where she felt safe, loved, happy. The moments that reminded her of what it had been like when she was human. “I need you,” Marceline whispered into the others chest, shutting her eyes. 

Silence filled the room, just the feeling of hands lost in hair, brushing it and petting it as both bodies became overcome with exhaustion, Bonnie’s hands slowing. “Forever and always…” Bonnie whispered, finally falling asleep, succumbing to the quiet snores that left her lips. 

Marceline used this moment to lift up the covers, pulling them up so the two wouldn’t get cold, and doing as she did once Bonnie fell asleep each night… Pretending their conversation had ended the way she’d wanted, that they were laying in bed together as though it was routine, as though nothing had separated the two. Perhaps if she were consistent, it would become the truth. Bonnie wouldn’t know the difference and wouldn’t be able to put it off any longer. 

Marceline wanted that. She had forever to persuade Bonnie… No better way to spend a limitless life than chasing after the one you love. Perhaps that was the purpose of all this, it definitely kept things interesting. Marceline didn’t put it past Bonnie to do something like that, but she knew the intentions were far more pure. 

Only time would tell… All the time in the world.


End file.
